The Litany
by advidartist
Summary: Imprisoned, due for execution at dawn. A betrayed heart seeking vengeance. A new bride and mother lives in fear. No matter how bleak and dark only miracles answer the litany of the heart.
1. Part 1: For the Imprisoned

A/N: well this just shows my obsession with this show. i recently watched all of the seasons, even the 3rd one despite the ending of season 2. So for all you RobinXMarian fans this fic is pretty much nothing but that pairing! This was kinda written on a whim but i really got into it and I will post chapter by chapter for your enjoyment! Well I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading, thanks a bunch a reviewing!

* * *

**The Litany**

**Part One**

**For the Imprisoned**

_Those who are trapped in the darkest of thoughts  
Have much more to gain then lost_

There he was. Trapped like a rat, fetters around his wrists and ankles**_. _**The dark prison that held him oppressed his body and spirit. He knew he was needed elsewhere. England needed him, the poor needed him, especially the fair Marian, plump with child, needed Robin hood.

He knew this and it hung heavy on his heart and mind. He searched his thoughts for a plan to escape to those who needed him. Yet the manacles where tight and strong, the walls thick and foolproof. Like the sheriff had said only hours earlier, "The only time you will see the light of day again is when you march to your execution."

He tried again and again to break the chains that held him. But no matter the strength or the will he held within the effort remained futile. He eventually tired out, placed his fate in the hands of chance, and prayed that his beloved Marian would not give birth to a child that would never know its father.


	2. Part 2: For the Betrayed

A/N: here is the second chappie! I am almost finished with the draft of the completed story so if all goes well this story will be completed soon. Please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think its helps me a lot when i write. So enjoy! Thanks for reading thanks a bunch for reviewing!XD

* * *

**The Litany**

**Part Two**

**For the Betrayed**

_ Forgive those who wounded your heart  
In your redemption, they will play their part_

The night was dark, the stars where shy as the moon hid itself in the night sky. The darkness matched that of Gisbourne's heart, as he searched for the woman he loved.

'_The rumors cannot be true_,' he thought. '_She would never lie, never betray me_.'

The harsh words of the rumors he heard still echoed in his mind and pricked his heart with their rough edges. '_They are only simple villagers, what would they know? Marian joined a convent, not Hood in matrimony._'

Sword in hand, he edged through the brush of the forest, seeking to see if the rumors where in fact true. '_Either way Hood will die and she _will _be mine_.'

Through the silence of the wood he heard her. Marian crying out in pain, crying out for someone to help her. She was crying out for her Robin Hood.


	3. Part 3: For the Heartless

A/N: since i have nothing else to do i'm just gonna go ahead and add the 3rd chapter. Please review and enjoy!XD

* * *

**The Litany**

**Part Three**

**For the Heartless**

_ Heart of ice and nerves of steel  
The least deserving of an appeal  
_

The sun shone brightly as it slowly came forth from the horizon. The sheriff awoke that morning with the same lightness in his heart and step. To him it was a glorious day. Hood will finally be dealt with properly and the Black Knights will no longer suffer from his _charitable_ acts. His day was only brightened more when Gisbourne approached him, only an hour before Hood's scheduled time of death.

"I have found us more of Hood's friends, two more audience members to watch him die," he said darkly.

"Goody-goody Gizzy," he said with a grin, shoving his studded tooth into his mouth.

They made their way into the courtyard silently. There the hangman readied the noose, guards stood vigilant of every exit, a cart made its way in through the gate, and the most devout followers of Robin Hood stood sadly. They where forced by brutish guards to watch their hero, and for some leader, draw his final breath.

Vaizey smiled gleefully at the scene. Gisbourne however was lost in his own gloomy thoughts. "Why so glum Gisbourne?"

"Its nothing my Lord," he lied.

Nearly skipping into the courtyard with Gisbourne close behind he said," Now where o where are our new audience members? O I can't wait to see them cry and despair!"

"In the cart."

The sheriff quickly strode over to the cart, peered within and his grin widened. "Well well, if it isn't our little leper friend!"


	4. Part 4: For those in Pain

A/N: Is it just me or am I hooked on FF today?

* * *

**The Litany**

**Part Four**

**For those in Pain  
**

_ Through the trials and all of the pain  
In the end you will have the most to gain  
_

'_Where's Robin_?' she thought as another lash of pain pulsed throughout her body. '_He said he'd be here, where is he?_'

The world around her was blurring. Her only focus was the birthing pain she endured and where Robin was. She quickly lost track of time. Day became dusk and dusk became night without her knowing. Her knees shook as she shivered in fear. She couldn't, wouldn't deliver new life alone, not without Robin.

"I need you Robin! Where are you?" She was unaware that she was screaming, that she was shouting for the whole forest to hear. She ignored Djaq and Much's efforts to calm her. Only Robin possessed that power now.

The pain only increased as time passed. The baby was coming and quickly. Her hands found the collar of Much's shirt, which she aggressively yanked down to where she lay. "Where the bloody hell is Robin, Much?"

Marian noticed fear and sadness in Much's eyes. "Tell me!" she demanded as more pain surged through her. Before she heard Much answer Djaq told her to push as she felt the head of her baby crown.

She screamed in agony and quickly forgot about what Much had to say. The pain and her child became her only thought as the night wore on.

Just as she heard the wail of her babe and was slowly returning to reality did she see Gisbourne's face through the brush, flanked by no less then a dozen soldiers.


	5. Part 5: For those in Fear

A/N: This is probably the most frequently I have ever updated a story! It is either cause of my RH obsession, that I'm having fun writing this, or maybe just both of those reasons. I hope your enjoying this and please continue to let me know what you think! Thanks for reading, thanks a bunch for reviewing!

* * *

**The Litany**

**Part Five**

**For those in Fear  
**

_ Do not cower from those who stand tall  
When the time comes they will have the farthest to fall_

The gates of the courtyard closed with a resonating clank. Marian huddled in the cart, clutching her newborn son to her chest. The sheriff stared down at her grinning. "So I'm guessing the rumors are true?" asked the sheriff.

"What rumors?"

"You know, the ones that say you never joined a convent, that you married Hood instead, and plans to be the mother of his child."

Gisbourne's dark figure appeared behind the sheriff, gazing down at the babe with malice in his eyes. Marian shrank back from the two men, longing for the protection of Sherwood Forest and Robin.

"So are they true?" the sheriff asked again.

Weak from childbirth and scared for both of their lives she gave a small nod, terrified of what would happen next.


	6. Part 6: For those who Mourn

A/N: Here ya go part 6! I would like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews and the private messages I have received. They have helped my writing in many ways! The draft of this story is near completion, therefore the ending is within sight. So please continue to read and review! Thank you!

* * *

**The Litany**

**Part Six**

**For those who Mourn  
**

_Those who loved and those who lost  
The love was worth it, no matter the cost_

"The Sheriff set a trap. It was unlike anything we've ever seen before. They had planned it so only he couldn't escape. Before he was taken he told us to go and take care of you, make sure you where all right. He said he would find a way out on his own and to tell you he wouldn't be far behind. But even then, no certain promises can be made."

Marian let her tears fall as she recalled Much's words. When she first saw the empty noose hanging from the gallows she knew what was going to happen.

'_Why Robin? Why do you have to be so selfless?_'

The boy in her arms seemed to sense her despair and began to wail on his own, letting his voice echo throughout the courtyard.

Marian held Robin's son close to her chest and gently rocked him back and forth in her arms. She softly sang a lullaby and spoke reassuring words, that she knew couldn't be true.

"It's alright, everything will be okay. Papa will be home soon."


	7. Part 7: For the Condemned

A/N: Here's part 7! The more I write the more fun I have and the more reviews the more I write!XD Please enjoy and review!

* * *

**The Litany**

**Part Seven**

**For the Condemned  
**

_As life nears the end of its path  
In heaven shall you be free at last  
_

The guards arrived not long after dawn. The march to Robin's end had begun after a sleepless night. He was hesitant to leave this life, knowing there was still so much more to do in the world.

Be a husband to Marian. Welcome the King home. Raise his child. Watch over the poor. Father more children, if possible. Bring down the Sheriff and Prince John. Grow old with Marian. Watch England become great again. Watch his children grow. Be lord of Locksley. And much, much more.

Now he could only see all that slip away. The only thing that lay ahead now was death.

The guards marched him to the courtyard where the gallows awaited him. Nearing the open space he heard the wail of an infant echo throughout the air. Panic set in his heart, worrying about Marian and their child.

Did she give birth since he last saw her? Was she alright? Was the child? He had to know. He couldn't die. Not now. They needed him.

He lashed out at the guards. Knocking one of them upside the head, kicking another one away. Fought off the third while wrestling with the fourth for the keys to his shackles.

Hope rose in his chest as he snatched up the keys and unlocked the fetters on his limps. '_I'll be home soon Marian!_' he thought to himself.

As he hurried to the exit and to his freedom, Gisbourne appeared in his path. He held a child, no older then a few days. threateningly in his hands. Robin stopped in his tracks, not wanting harm to come to the wailing babe.

"Surrender Hood, if you don't want any harm to come to your bastard son."


	8. Part 8: For the Hopeless

A/N: please excuse the sad excuse for a poem, if anything blame the curse of writers block! I'm snowed in today so i had time to upload! YAY! hopefully ill have some more time later today if I get all my other work done! Please enjoy and review!

* * *

**The Litany**

**Part Eight**

**For the Hopeless  
**

_Although it may seem that hope is lost  
True love is never a forgotten cause_

Marian wept in the hay cart that she lay, alone. She had heard a scuffle coming from the corridors only moments early. She remembered feeling her heart soar. She knew that it was Robin trying to escape, it had to be.

It was then that Gisbourne stalked over to the cart, ripped her son from her arms and made his way into the castle, leaving a weeping Marian behind.

She wanted to run after him and take her son back, but her legs where weak and wouldn't cooperate. Even if she could the guards would only stop her from reaching her son. So she was left to weep by herself. She had never felt so alone in her life.

She felt she would drown in her own tears, when she heard the sound of heavily armed men enter the courtyard. Her eyes immediately averted to where they stood. She saw Gisbourne holding her son, unharmed, letting her breath a sigh of relief. Then she saw Robin, bound and flanked by guards, marching him to the noose.

Their eyes met. His green greeted her blue and everything that needed to be said was said in those few silent moments. It was just enough solace for any wife about to become a widow.


	9. Part 9: For the Memoirs

A/N: The day isn't over yet so yes I am uploading again today! This chapter is a flashback! which was mostly just written to stir in some happiness cause as a lot of you had said this is a sad story, don't worry hang in there! Thank you for all you wonderful reviews! Enjoy and review!

* * *

**The Litany**

**Part Nine**

**For the Memoirs  
**

_For the memories of those you love  
Hold on tight or they'll fly like doves  
_

It all went just as they had planned at first. Meet on the night of the next full moon at the abbey to be joined in matrimony.

Marian couldn't remember being so happy. Whenever it was it was before her dear father had passed. Her eyes teared that night, knowing that he wouldn't be the one to give her away. What kept her smiling was that Robin stood waiting for her at the alter.

When they exchanged their vows Marian could easily tell that Robin's happiness mirrored her own. When he placed that ring on her finger and sealed their marriage with a kiss she knew he was truly the love of her life, her one and only.

She recalled seeing their lives together unfold in front of them as they laid together that night. Marian distinctly remembered how his beard tickled her cheek and collarbone when he kissed her, and the warmth he radiated as he held her close.

She knew that had to be the night their son was conceived. The morning afterwards he snuck her back into the castle where she planned to remain until their marriage could be made public. The realization that she was pregnant changed those plans. Thus, she went into the forest with him, hoping to protect the life within her and herself from Vaizey and the ever persistent Gisbourne.

It seemed things would work out okay. It seemed as if they would still be together in the end. But even so, none of their plans ever seemed to stay on their intended course.


	10. Part 10: For the Young

A/N: Here we are again back in the present! Thank you for your wonderful reviews and recommendations, which by the way I am looking into :) Even though this story is still incomplete it will probably end somewhere around fifteen chapters, but that is subject to change! Please enjoy and review!

* * *

**The Litany**

**Part Ten**

**For the Young  
**

_New to the world so young and pure  
Love and care is all you need to endure  
_

The very moment Gisbourne threatened his son Robin backed down. '_I have a son!_' was his only thought, allowing it to grace his mind with a sense of joy and pride.

Gazing at the infants round face he could see traces of himself and Marian, especially Marian when the lad opened his eyes revealing his big blue orbs.

As the guards bound his hands securely behind his back, it dawned on the outlaw that someone had to protect his wife and son once he was gone. He was more then aware of Gisbourne's attraction to Marian and knew what he had to do. With his death imminent and pride swallowed he said, "Gisbourne I know of your feelings for Marian. I have never asked anything of you before, but please, for Marian, will you protect her when I'm gone and her child."

Gisbourne's gaze only darkened as he narrowed his eyes at Robin. With hatred and venom in his voice he said, "Give me one good reason why I should look after your whore and her bastard!"

Anger flared within Robin. He impulsively lunged at Gisbourne only to be held back by the guards.

"Then let her go Gisbourne! She's never been a threat and he'll never be one," said Robin before the guards made him continue his march to the gallows.


	11. Part 11: For those who Love

A/N: Hello all! kept you waiting didn't I? Unfortunately I was super busy yesterday and didn't have time to update. but TGIF! and even though I'm nursing a massive headache I am going to add the next chapter and all thanks to your wonderful reviews! I will continue to try to update on a daily basis.

And for whomever asked the baby is bundled up in a blanket, he is not just hanging around in his birthday suit. How do they know its a boy? Marian could have told them, they overheard it, or they just got curious and peeked.

Anyway...Please enjoy and review!

* * *

**The Litany**

**Part Eleven**

**For those who Love  
**

_In your heart you hold them close  
But once their lost it hurts the most  
_

Time suddenly began to pass slowly. The morning sunlight flickered across his face as he stepped out into the courtyard. He met the eyes of his friends from town, his gang, and his Marian whose face was stained with tears.

'_I love you Marian. Thank you for everything. He has your eyes. He'll be a strong lad, I know it._' He had so many things to say to her but couldn't. She gave him a small smile through her tears and he knew that she had heard him. It was the perfect solace for any man about to meet his end.

He climbed the steps to the gallows and stood before the ever eager noose, waiting for the sheriff to condemn him for the final time.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the sheriff getting comfortable in his throne, while in the courtyard below Gisbourne returned his son to its mother.

Once Vaizey got comfortable he began, "Ladies and gentleman, we are gathered here on this fine day to execute a traitor to the future king and above all an outlaw, a common thief. His numerous crimes have earned him the death penalty many times over. But we can only execute him once, so by all means..."

He was cut off when the sound of many horses thundered down through the streets of Nottingham toward the castle. A herald who rode at the front repeatedly echoed, "Open the gates in the name of King Richard the Lion Heart!"


	12. Part 12: For the Loveless

A/N: No words in the English language can fully express how much I love you all for those absolutely wonderful reviews you left me! Please continue to review and let me know your thoughts and I will in turn update as frequent as I can. I have a long weekend ahead of me so do not hesitate whatsoever! Please enjoy and review!

* * *

**The Litany**

**Part Twelve**

**For the Loveless  
**

_Though it may be love you lack  
Do not give in to the darker cast_

Gisbourne listened to the sheriff as he made his speech. His eyes where ever vigilant of the crowd, waiting to see if a devout follower would attempt to free the outlaw. Even so, escape was futile. The castle was on lock-down. Hood was not escaping this time.

His gaze would wander over to Marian every few seconds, who cradled Hood's child in her arms. He wished Vaizey would hurry up with his prattling.

He hated Hood. He hated him for everything he stood for and he especially hated him for winning Marian's heart, when he could not. Gisbourne had said what he said earlier to spite the Outlaw. He hated Hood, he loved Marian. Even now when she belonged to another, but not for much longer.

He could see it now. Marian turn to him for protection when her alleged husband was gone. He could see her grow to love him, he could see her be his.

Just as the Sheriff was about to give the order horses bearing King Richard's insignia, dressed in the garb of crusaders, still smelling of the holy land appeared at the castle gates demanding entrance.

"Open the gates in the name of King Richard the Lion Heart!" the herald demanded.

'_Hang him Vaizey!_' Gisbourne mentally demanded. His gaze wandered over to the sheriff, whose face was stricken with fear. He had never seen the Sheriff so afraid. He had never seen the sheriff afraid at all, only angry.

"Whats wrong Sheriff?"

"The King has returned Gisbourne, we have met our end."


	13. Part 13: For the Loyal

A/N: You all are probably going to hate me after this chapter but things always get worse before they get better. I wrote this chapter through Much's POV cause I figured our ever adorable Much needed some of the spotlight, don't you think? Thank you for your reviews I love love love them! So without further ado...please enjoy and review!

* * *

**The Litany**

**Part Thirteen  
**

**For the Loyal  
**

_To those who you pledge your life__  
In the end may it be worth the strife  
_

Of all the years Much had known Robin he never thought this was how his master and friend would meet his end. Especially now, when he was finally able to call Marian and a child his own.

If it wasn't for the blade pressed against his neck he would have attempted to free his friend, even if it cost him his own life.

Tears pricked his eyes as he saw Robin before the noose. He felt as if all hope was lost then. But hope was rejuvenated in his heart when he saw the true King Richard approaching the castle, finally home form the holy land.

His gaze wandered to the sheriff whose face was riddled with fear. The sheriff's greatest and most powerful enemy was at his front door, demanding entrance.

He watched as the sheriff reluctantly gave the order to open the castle gates, but not before whispering something to Gisbourne, who left the courtyard in haste.

The wrought iron slowly creaked open, allowing the king and his men to enter the castle.

Much wanted to be bursting with happiness, but the sword remained at his throat and an overwhelming feeling of morbid dread hovered in the air.

Chest swollen with pride upon his high horse, King Richard trotted into the open courtyard. Then everything happened so fast.

Robin jumped. An arrow flew. Marian screamed. Richard fell from his horse. And in the end Robin lay on the ground bleeding with Gisbourne's arrow protruding into his chest.

It was then Much did cry, it was then he wept.


	14. Part 14: For the Fallen

A/N: first off I am sorry I couldn't update yesterday, my computer had issues. so to make it up to you I am updating twice today and hopefully by the time you are reading this you will be able to click next at the bottom of the page.

Even though season three was horrible, it featured Robin's father. If anyone knows can you please tell me what his name was! It will be vital to the end of this story and 'I'm not saying anything'!

Anyway... Please Enjoy and Review!

* * *

**The Litany**

**Part Fourteen  
**

**For the Fallen  
**

_When you humbly stand tall__  
You shouldn't have the farthest to fall  
_

Ever since he was young Robin always thought of himself lastly. When he was an Earl his people came first, when he was a soldier his king and fellow soldiers came first, as an outlaw the poor came first, and as a husband Marian came first.

As King Richard unexpectedly arrived and entered the castle courtyard high on his horse, Robin knew the sheriff would attempt assassination.

With bound hands there was little he could do, but it was not enough to prevent his duty to King and country.

It was then he saw Gisbourne, high on the rafters, an arrow notched in a bow, the heart of the king in its line.

He acted impulsively, like he always did. Launching himself off the gallows toward the king, he knocked King Richard off his horse, taking the arrow intended for him. Letting the metal tip puncture his shirt and flesh. He fell to the ground, pain resonating around the arrow and throughout his body.

King or no king he knew death awaited him this morning. But all in all, for him this was a far better way to go.


	15. Part 15: For the Vengeful

A/N: Here ya go 2nd chapter of the day as promised!

Even though season three was horrible, it featured Robin's father. If anyone knows can you please tell me what his name was! It will be vital to the end of this story and 'I'm not saying anything'!

Anyway... Please Enjoy and Review!

* * *

**The Litany**

**Part Fifteen  
**

**For the Vengeful  
**

_Though it made be blood you desire__  
Would it later be worth hell's fire?_

He aimed to kill the King, like he did in the Holy Land. Once again Robin got in his way. But this time instead of taking down the King he took down Robin Hood.

At first he cursed under his breath, seeing his arrow strike Hood, instead of the King. Once it had sunk in, his chest swelled with triumph.

His arch rival, the man who humiliated him, and robbed him of his future bride now lay bleeding on the ground, possibly dead.

For the first time that day Gisbourne smiled, wickedly. Marian would be his now, he was sure of it.

The next thing he knew the King's guards where on the rafters with the intention of arresting him. He glanced toward the sheriff, only to see that he too was being incarcerated.

When the armed men surrounded him he realized that whatever life with Marian that lay ahead would be short lived. Richard would without a doubt have him and the sheriff executed for attempting to kill him and murdering one of his favorite allies.

As the guards dragged him into the castle toward the dungeons he saw Robin's gang, freed from their bonds, standing around their leader as Marian held the outlaw's limp body in her arms.


	16. Part 16: For the Lost

A/N: Ok I got two responses Malcolm and Malcomb, I'm just asking cause I'm OC but which do you think is the correct spelling? majority will rule!

In other news... thank you so much for your lovely reviews! They truly encourage me to write as best as I can! The draft is complete and part 16 has been uploaded because you are about to sink your teeth into its words.

Please enjoy and review!

* * *

**The Litany**

**Part Sixteen  
**

**For the Lost  
**

_Surrounded by the darkest of thoughts__  
May the light of hope help those who are lost  
_

Marian felt her heart rip in two. The joy of King Richard's returned was all too quickly forgotten. Her macabre nightmares of Robin swinging were replaced with the reality of seeing an arrow shoot through his shoulder and fall to the ground bleeding profusely.

She handed her son over to Much, before rushing to Robin's side, unbinding the ropes that held his wrists and taking him in her arms.

His sharp green eyes where closed, hidden from her, and she feared the worst.

"Robin?" she asked, only to be met with silence. Panic set in her heart. "Robin please answer me!" There was a pause before she heard "Marian," softly fall from his lips.

Djaq appeared at their side, quickly examining the arrow wound. "It missed his heart," Marian heard her say. "But he's lost a lot of blood."

"Please Djaq help him!" Marian begged, chocking back tears.

"I will do all I can," was Djaq's answer, as she began to put pressure on the wound, even though her hands were shaking.

_'Please Robin! Don't leave me! Don't leave your son! I haven't even had the chance to name him yet! Don't go! Please stay!'_


	17. Part 17: For the Wounded

A/N: Out of curiosity, how many of you guys are snowed in today? I sure am, but I'm not complaining because I have no school and can update! Yay!XD

In other news I have finished writing the final chapters, so the only thing holding me back from uploading the rest of the story is to see how much the susupense kills you all...why? cause I'm evil Mwa Ha Ha!

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! You have no idea how much I enjoy opening up my email and seeing the beautiful reviews you left me to read! So without further ado, please enjoy and review!

* * *

**The Litany**

**Part Seventeen  
**

**For the Wounded  
**

_While drowning in a pool of blood__  
Only love will help you endure the flood  
_

They moved Robin into a room in the castle, where Djaq tended to him for hours on end. Marian did all she could to help, but she soon realized she was only in Djaq's way and Much wasn't quite sure how to handle a restless infant.

Relieving Much of her son she retired to the chamber that was once hers and nursed her babe throughout the day and into the night, waiting for news of her Robin.

Marian awoke at dawn the next day, having next to no sleep that night. The babe was all too aware of her tension and worry, which in turned caused him to be restless like his mother.

Marian figured that she had waited quietly long enough and without hesitation made her way to where her wounded husband was tended to. As she approached the room, babe in arms, she saw Djaq leaving the room. The young saracen woman had bags under her eyes and Robin's blood splattered on her clothes.

Marian stopped where she stood, frozen with fear at what Djaq had to say to her.

Djaq spotted her and approached her, despite how tired she was. Marian held her breath as Djaq spoke.

"The wound was deep and the arrow was sharp. It took his toll on him, but Robin is strong and he will live."

Marian breathed in relief. He was alive!

Djaq gave her a small smile. "He's resting now but you can see him," said Djaq as Marian embraced her out of friendship and gratitude.

Djaq went off to rest as Marian entered the room. Robin lay on the bed. His shirt was removed and bandages where wrapped around his chest and wounded shoulder.

He was sleeping, peacefully. That simple fact brought much joy to Marian's heart.


	18. Part 18: For The End

**The Litany**

**Part Eighteen  
**

**For the End  
**

_As life seems to pass by__  
People are born only to die  
Always know...  
That no matter how bleak and dark  
Only miracles answer the litany of the heart_

Robin knew that the pain he endured was unbearable, he knew that it should have been fatal. But he didn't care King Richard was safe, the Sheriff and Gisbourne would get what they deserved, and his wife and child would be alright.

The spell of sleep quickly claimed him, the world around him became blurred and dark. The only thing he heard was Marian's voice, it was the only thing that kept him fighting the darkness that tried to engulf him.

He didn't know how long he fought, time was oblivious to him. The pain came and went as it pleased, screaming through his system while being as quiet as a mouse. It was a tricky enemy, but in the end he won. When he reigned triumph he could finally rest peacefully.

Sunlight flickered across his eyes as he opened them. Light streamed in through the windows of the castle room, evoking a heavenly glow. He briefly wondered why he was in the castle, but the thought was forgotten when he saw the all too familiar blue eyes of Marian smiling down at him.

He sat up, flinching slightly at the pain in his shoulder. He ran his fingers through her dark locks and guided her lips to meet his. It seemed as if the last time they kissed was ages ago, when really only a few days.

They broke apart when their son gave a small cry, as if he knew that his father was finally able to pay attention to him.

Robin smiled down at the babe in his wife's arms. "Don't worry your not forgotten," he said as the infant grabbed his index finger and held it tight.

"He needs a name," stated Robin.

"I was thinking Malcolm, after your father," Marian replied. The boy gave a small squeal showing his approval.

Later on Marian demanded that Robin get more rest. Robin however thought differently. Resting time was over, it was time to return home to Locksley, to where they belonged and always would be.

* * *

**A/N:** I wasn't quite satisfied with the ending, yes this is the final chapter!, so I rewrote and re-edited it, which is why i didn't update yesterday. Hopefully it is a better ending then what it once was and I hope you all are able to enjoy it.

I want to thank you all for your wonderful reviews and support! You made this story so much fun as well as rewarding for me to write and publish! You also made this story the most successful of all my fics, for which I am forever grateful!

I have some small ideas for more robin hood fanfics, which may be published in the near future after my other fanfics are tended to and updated. If you have any comments, complaints, criticisms, etc pertaining to this story I would be more then happy to hear them so I can make my future stories better.

I myself am very pleased with how this story turned out. If you want to know why I chose this format it was because I was experimenting with how much suspense I could get into a single chapter, judging by your reviews it worked well. Being the sucker for romance that I am I had to include Robin and Marian love, baby Malcolm was part of that and also cause I can be an obsessive fan-girl. I named him Malcolm because I like that name and it just so happens to be his dad's name, don't get me wrong I hated season three. If you ask me the best parts of season three were parts of the first episode where robin was grieving and the final episode where he dies and reunites with Marian. So what is that...15 minutes out of an entire season?

And now I am just babbling, sorry! I think that's enough for a final author's note. So...thank you all once again! See ya later!


End file.
